


The Fairest of Them All Matchmaker

by 13SapphireStars13



Series: A Villainous Crush, the Fairest of Them All Matchmaker, and a Prince's Heart [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Ben, Carlos hates his life, Evie is basically a matchmaker/fairy godmother, Gay Carlos, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Sneaky Evie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13





	The Fairest of Them All Matchmaker

“I think Carlos should be the one to give Ben the cookie.” Evie piped up as she helped Mal carefully bag the love spell cookie.

Mal took her eyes off of the cookie for only a moment to flit them to Evie’s eyes in suspicion, raise her purple eyebrow, and ask, “Why?”

“Because it’s obvious you don’t want Benny-Boo in love with you.” Evie rolled her eyes as if what she was saying was obvious to everyone. Mal shrugged, her eyes were now back on the cookie as she placed it on her desk. “And, besides, if he falls in love with you, everyone will know that you cast a love spell on them. I know the goody two shoes here are dense, but they’re not that dense Mal.”

Not knowing she was being played, Mal nodded in agreement with Evie. “You’re right, Evie. If Carlos gives Ben the cookie, no one will suspect that any magic was involved. Carlos you’re giving Ben the cookie.” Jay nodded and Evie smiled victoriously.

Yelping out in surprise, Carlos fell off of Evie’s bed and onto the ground in shock while Dude just stared at him on the ground with a sort of resigned doggy love look.

“Do I get a say in this?!” Carlos asked shrilly as he sat up on the ground.

“No.” Evie, Mal, and Jay said in unison.

Groaning, Carlos fell back onto the ground in despair. Evie was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

X

Pulling at his hair, Carlos paced. Dude walked right beside him as he paced from one end of his dorm room to the other. After about the ten thousandth lap around the room, Carlos flopped onto his bed groaning.

The only way he was getting out of love spelling Ben was to either die, which was looking more and more pleasing every minute, or somehow convince Mal that he wasn’t the person for their plan. Carlos snorted. Yeah right, like he’d be able to do that. Once Mal decided on a plan, she’d be damn sure nothing happened to change it.

“Oh Carlos!” Evie slammed open his door surprising him enough that he accidentally rolled of the bed.

Moaning in pain, Carlos sat up and looked at Evie. She was carrying a black clothes hanger bag that he was pretty sure he should be terrified of.

“Evie, what are you doing here?” Carlos asked miserably as he resigned himself to his fate.

“I’m here to make sure you are the fairest boy in all the land when you ask out Ben.” Evie squealed.

“Evie, I’m not asking Ben out. I’m forcing him to love me using a demented, love spelled, chocolate chip cookie.” Carlos said with a straight face as he wished he’d never been born.

“Shush. I woke up early this morning to put this together, and you’d better be grateful and not mess up a single part of this outfit.” Evie said threateningly with a harsh glint in her eye that reminded Carlos that she really was the daughter of the Evil Queen.

Closing the door behind her, Evie walked towards Carlos’s bed. She laid the clothes bag onto the bed carefully and unzipped it.

“It’s not like I even need to look nice. If he eats the cookie, he’ll be ‘in love’ with me anyway.” Carlos sighed. Yeah, he’d wanted Ben to acknowledge him and maybe possibly date him, but this was so not the way what he wanted it. At all.

“Carlos de Vil, get off the floor right now and get dressed. We are getting you your prince, and if you mess this up, not only will Mal kill you but so will I.” Evie threatened him eyes flashing angrily.

“This is going to end evilly and terribly.” Carlos said as he stood up and prepared himself for what could be the worst day of his entirely too short life.

X

 It was pretty easy to find Ben. All Carlos had to do was follow the sounds of excited princesses. Carlos sighed; the weight of the cookie feeling like a cement block pulling him down.

Carlos hung out by his locker while he watched Ben and Audrey talk. Well, it was more like Ben listened to Audrey complain about Mal and magic and blah blah blah. When Audrey walked away, Carlos grabbed his chance.

 “Hey Ben.” Carlos smiled as Ben turned around. Remember the plan, Carlos could practically hear Mal say, _Get him to take a bite, and Fairy Godmother’s wand is ours_.

“Hi Carlos. Nice vest.” Ben smiled, and damn it if Carlos thought the day suddenly got a little brighter.

“Oh, uh thanks Ben. So Evie and I made a batch of cookies last night. Double chocolate chip. Want one?” Carlos asked as he reached into his locker to grab the cookie.

“No uh I've got a big game today. I don’t eat junk before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Next time. Next time.” Ben said when Carlos held out the cookie, smile still firmly on the smaller boy’s face as he offered the cookie. Ben turned to walk away before Carlos spoke.

“No, yeah. I completely understand. Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains.” Carlos said as he made his smile dim.

“No, no, no-" Ben tried to say, but Carlos spoke before he could, relaying the lines Mal had forced into his head if Ben said no. “Oh I’m sure every kid in Auradon knows that.” Carlos sighed as Ben tried to fix the situation.

“Carlos that’s not it. I really don’t-.” Carlos cut Ben off again. “No I get it your cautious that’s smart. Oh well more for me I guess.” Before Carlos could turn, Ben snatched the cookie out of his hand and took a huge bite out of it as Carlo’s heart sank.

“See that totally trust you.” Ben smiled as he chewed the cookie. It wasn't long after that the spell took effect, and Ben was a goofy, smiling, and still trying to sing Carlos’s name.

 _You really shouldn't have,_ Carlos thought as Jay took Ben away. The Prince kept his head turned to stare at Carlos; a look of pure love and delight on his face when Carlos waved slightly at him.

Evie cheerfully skipped her way to stand next to Carlos.Her happy delight only making Carlos feel worse for his evil deed.

“I still say that we didn’t need the love spell.” Evie shrugged as she looked at Ben. Carlos gave her an unamused look that did nothing to curb her excitement.

“We’re going to have to make sure you look good at the tourney game later.” Evie said, almost a tad distracted, as she led Carlos back towards his dorm.

“And, why,” Carlos asked after finding his voice. “Would I go to the tourney game?”

Evie’s eyes sparkled as she turned her head to look Carlos in the eyes. Her pretty smile trained to make anyone fall to their knees in front of her shouting in awe of her beauty was possibly the happiest Carlos had seen it since they’d left the Isle of the Lost.

“Because,” She said, “I know he’s going to ask you out there, and we can't set back the plan. We need you to love birds to get together now. Not only are our parents counting on it, but your love life is counting on it too.”

“Great.” Carlos said as he let Evie drag him to his dorm room. Not only was he forcing the guy he had a crush on to like him, the guy he liked was going to ask him out in front of the entire school, and parts of another school. Why couldn’t he be an evil villainous boy and not fall in love with the prince, and soon to be king, of the kingdom?


End file.
